dead_nightfandomcom-20200213-history
Misaki Miyoko
Misaki is a schoolgirl who's apparently an assistant dog trainer that somehow ended up in the abandoned mansion. She met Ken when she was hiding and met Tadashi along the way. Together, the three work together to escape the mansion. Changing jobs from a dog trainer last minute, Misaki is now a special agent risking her life with Ken to restore order as a new partner. Appearance In Dead Night (The Mission), Misaki wears a pink school outfit and skirt with a red neck ribbon, white socks and brown shoes. She's also tanned with black hair along with brown eyes. In Hell's Nightmare, she has her default schoolgirl outfit, but with socks, ribbon, shirt, and skirt being ripped. She doesn't retain her brown eyes as she has a missing eye and a zombie-like eye. She's still retains her tanned skin color and black hair except she has an abyss-substance on her left leg. Her arms are deformed, but can be extended at long distances. She also 4 sharp "arms" on her back. In Dead Night 2: Chaotic Hell, Misaki wears her Special Agent outfit from Dead Night (The Mission). Personality In Dead Night (The Mission), Misaki is usually nice and friendly to her friends. Sometimes she's shy and nervous. During Dead Night, Misaki was a little overwhelmed by fear that she could hardly talk to Ken to due what's going on around her. She gets scared a little easily, but was overwhelmed with fear when Kyōki Hakkyō lost her sanity, giving into the virus and started to mindlessly kill Ken and Misaki. In Dead Night (Hell's Nightmare), Misaki has two personalities. One being her normal self while the other being her infected, mindless self. She's very aggressive against Ken. She would damage him and she would apologize, then say "not" as her "other" self. She still treats infected Tadashi the same as in Dead Night (The Mission). In Dead Night 2: Chaotic Hell, she still retains her kind-hearted personality but managed to get over any fears she had before from her training as a Special Agent. She's still somewhat shy and nervous around Ken. Abilities Dead Night (The Mission) Alternate Outfits: Schoolgirl/Business/Duskiness/Vintage/Aurelian: *Calling Tadashi assists normally *Heals more uncommonly *Assists more uncommonly Greenland: *Calling Tadashi assists more than usual. *More (10%) Health Endurance. *More (5%) Sanity Endurance. Handmaiden: *Assists more commonly than usual. *More (10%) Health Endurance. *More (5%) Sanity Endurance. Ms. X-Mas: *Throws snowballs with 20% chance of enemies being frozen. *Throws snowballs with 80% chance of enemies being frozen. (Christmas) *More (20%) Health Endurance. *More (15%) Sanity Endurance. Caretaker: *Heals very commonly than usual. *More (20%) Health Endurance. *More (10%) Sanity Endurance. Jokester: *Throws odd objects at enemies 45% of the time. *Throws 20% stronger objects at enemies 75% of the time. (April Fools) Infatuator: *Shoots arrows at enemies with 30% chance of stunning enemies. *Shoots arrows at enemies with 80% chance of stunning enemies. (Valentine's Day) *More (15%) Sanity Endurance. Prosperer: *Throws binding traps at enemies, makes some enemies stuck in place. *Throws 70% stronger binding traps at enemies and makes some enemies stuck in place. (St. Patricks Day) Exorcist: *Shoots projectiles with 15% chance of stunning enemies. *Shoots 25% stronger projectiles with 50% chance of stunning enemies. (Halloween) *More (25%) Health Endurance *More (25%) Sanity Endurance Heaven's Angel: *Revives herself or a dead ally, but requires 35 minutes to recharge. *Heals uncommonly than usual. *More (60%) Health Endurance. *More (60%) Sanity Endurance. Policewoman: *Shoots weapons at enemies with a 60% chance of missing. *Heals uncommonly than usual. *Assists commonly than usual. *Calling Tadashi assists commonly than usual. *More (50%) Health Endurance. *More (50%) Sanity Endurance. Rei: *Assists more commonly than usual. *More (20%) Health Endurance. *More (10%) Sanity Endurance. Special Agent: *Shoots Weapons with 20% chance of missing. *Heals more often than usual. *Assists very commonly than usual. *Calling Tadashi assists more commonly than usual. *Huge (65%) Health Endurance. *Huge (65%) Sanity Endurance. Dead Night (Hell's Nightmare) Only: She was seen as a unknown, horrid looking creature that hunts for Ken. She has a variety of attacks, walking at a somewhat slow pace and runs at a slightly fast rate. Dead Night 2: Chaotic Hell: Misaki is a playable character for co-op gameplay. Though in this one, she doesn't get infected with the H-Virus and plays as a trained special agent. Spawn Rate & Weakness This information is in Dead Night (Hell's Nightmare) only. *Misaki is an annoyingly common spawn and can be knocked out. She will be encountered for the final time and will serve as a final boss with Tadashi. *Misaki's weakness is her head. How To Obtain Dead Night (The Mission) Outfits: Schoolgirl: Default Vintage: Used Classic Mode For 3 Hours Business: Play Dead Night For 3 Hours Duskiness: Gotten Rid of the Osen Virus Greenland: Have Tadashi like Ken and Misaki Completely Handmaiden: Assist Escape Grapples 15 Times Ms.X-Mas: Purchase the Holiday Pack DLC Jokester: Purchase the Holiday Pack DLC Caretaker: Purchase the Holiday Pack DLC Heaven's Angel: Use the Revival Kits 10 Times Policewoman: Complete Dead Night Once On Normal Mode or Harder Infatuator: Purchase the Holiday Pack DLC Prosperer: Purchase the Holiday Pack DLC Exorcist: Purchase the Holiday Pack DLC Aurelian: Complete Dead Night Once On Normal Mode or Harder Rei: Complete Dead Night On Professional Mode or Harder Special Agent: Kill 30 Enemies With The Policewoman Outfit Dead Night 2: Chaotic Hell Outfits: Special Agent: Default Dog Trainer: Complete Dead Night 2 On Normal Mode or Harder Duskiness: Complete Dead Night 2 On Normal Mode or Harder Victory: Complete Dead Night 2 On Professional Mode Clear Dress: Complete Dead Night 2 On Professional Mode Schoolgirl: Have A Save File Of Dead Night (The Mission) or Complete Dead Night 2 On Veteran Mode Dead Night 3 Outfits: Special Agent: Default Outfit Schoolgirl: Complete Dead Night 3 On Rookie Mode or Harder Aurelian: Complete Dead Night 3 On Normal Mode or Harder Greenland: Complete Dead Night 3 On Normal Mode or Harder Infatuator: Complete Dead Night 3 On Professional Mode or Harder Exorcist: Complete Dead Night 3 On Professional Mode or Harder Yule: Complete Dead Night 3 On Professional Mode or Harder Maid: Complete Dead Night 3 On Professional Mode or Harder Caretaker: Complete Dead Night 3 On Professional Mode or Harder Rei (White/Black): Complete Dead Night 3 On Veteran Mode or Harder Rei (Blue/Black): Complete Dead Night 3 On Veteran Mode or Harder Duskiness: Complete Dead Night 3 On Veteran Mode or Harder Clear Dress: Complete Dead Night 3 On Aether or Nether Mode or Harder Victory: Complete Dead Night 3 On Aether or Nether Mode or Harder Abyss: Complete Dead Night 3 On Aether or Nether Mode or Harder Trivia *She wasn't given a last name, but was given Mui. Due to problems of her last name, she was changed to Misaki Miyoko. *Misaki means "Beautiful Blossom" in Japanese (美咲). *Miyoko means "Beautiful Generation Child" in Japanese. In short, "Beautiful Child" (美代子). *Misaki was supposedly influenced by Azusa Nakano (K-ON!) *Misaki's alternate outfit "Rei" is a reference to Fatal Frame (Rei). The outfit is very similar to Misaki Asou's. *She's the only character with the highest perks on her outfits. *She's the only character in Dead Night (The Mission) with the most outfits. *In Dead Night (Hell's Nightmare), Misaki has dual personalities. One being her normal self while the other being her infected, mindless self. *In Hell's Nightmare, Misaki's "arms" on her back resembles the arms of a Necromorph in Dead Space. Gallery Misaki Schoolgirl Concept Art.JPG|Default - Schoolgirl Concept Art Misaki Business Concept Art.JPG|Extra - Business Concept Art Misaki Caretaker Concept Art.JPG|Extra - Caretaker Concept Art Misaki Duskiness Concept Art.JPG|Extra - Duskiness Concept Art Misaki Greenland Concept Art.JPG|Extra - Greenland Concept Art Misaki Vintage Concept Art.JPG|Extra - Vintage Concept Art Misaki Handmaiden Concept Art.JPG|Extra - Handmaiden Concept Art Misaki - Extra - Special Agent.png|Extra - Special Agent Concept Art Misaki - Extra - Aurelian.png|Extra - Aurelian Concept Art Misaki Ms. X-Mas Concept Art.JPG|Bonus - Ms.X-Mas Concept Art Misaki Jokester Concept Art.JPG|Bonus - Jokester Concept Art Misaki Prosperer Concept Art.JPG|Bonus - Prosperer Concept Art Misaki Exorcist Concept Art.JPG|Bonus - Exorcist Concept Art Misaki Infaturator Concept Art.JPG|Bonus - Infatuator Concept Art Misaki - Extra - Heaven's Angel.JPG|Extra - Heaven's Angel Concept Art Misaki - Extra - Policewoman.png|Extra - Policewoman Concept Art DSC00780.JPG|Enemy Misaki Miyoko Misaki Miyoko Schoolgirl Chibi.jpg|Chibi Misaki Schoolgirl 11.jpg|Chibi Misaki Schoolgirl (Hair Down) Category:Characters Category:Dead Night